You'll Always Be In Mine
by too.close.for.comfort.07
Summary: When Bri comes to town she finds two brothers, Joe and Kurt she likes but who does she chose? And what happens to one of them? This is my first Oneshot please read and review. xONESHOTx


A/N: If you do not know who I am I wrote the story, A Flower Bud Life and I'm back with a second story this is my first Oneshot though. This one is not as romantic and I don't know why I wrote this because it makes me sad… But I hope ya'll enjoy it!

R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

"_Come to Flower Bud Village. We are looking for farmers. Come live your life out in happiness."- Mayor Theodore_

I read the flyer excitedly, "Wow, I need change in my life and this seems like the perfect solution to my stress." After I set the flyer down I gathered all of my belongings and headed to Flower Bud Village. As I arrived in Flower Bud Village, I was greeted by a man in a bright red outfit I knew had to have been special ordered. He had a surprisingly warm and friendly voice and introduced himself as Mayor Theodore. I explained I had seen the flyer and was interested in the farm. The mayor told me there were three spots to choose from the village, the river area or the ocean area. I automatically picked the village center because I loved being surrounded by people and being near all the shops. As I was leaving to unpack, the mayor reminded me to introduce myself to everyone once I was settled in.

I approached my new humble abode. Humble was definitely right. This place was down right tiny! My only luxuries included a bed, a dresser with a lamp and diary, a T.V, a calendar, a bookshelf, a shelf and a toolbox. After I was done unpacking what few belongings I had, I decided to go to bed early because I knew I had a long day tomorrow.

Morning

A loud almost obnoxious knocking on the door woke me up. I reluctantly open the door to see a bright, smiling face. She introduced herself as Ellen from the Blue Sky Ranch and explained that she had a dog that had been raised on the ranch and wondered if I wanted it. I said yes while pondering who comes at six in the morning to bring a dog and is not only smiling, but also perky. These thoughts were interrupted by, "What would you like to name it?" I replied, "Bruno, I suppose that's as good a name as any." Ellen said in her chipper voice, "That's a great name. Well, I hope you stop by the Blue Sky Ranch later today."

I was about to go back in to get a few more minutes of shuteye when a tall guy with jet-black hair stopped me, whose head reminded me of Frankenstein's. He introduced himself as Bob and wanted to show me how to ship things. He said bye, but before he left I asked him, "Are you the last of the visitors?" He told me he was. Then I walked inside and figured this was as good of time as any to explore the town.

I opened the map I was given yesterday and I visited every place from the Junk Shop to the Spring Farm. I decided to check out the mine next. Once inside, I was actually a bit frightened because I had never been in a mine before, it was dark and damp. I'd gone down a little ways when I heard a heavy breathing but looked around and saw no one. I tried to ignore it but my curiosity got the best of me. So I searched around till behind a rock, I spotted a guy lying on the ground. He was hurt badly so I picked him up and carried him to the Clinic.

Clinic

At once Alex went to work. After awhile he left the guy whom I later learned was Kurt and told me he had just overexerted himself. Then he called Woody. While Alex was talking to Woody, I went back to find the _mysterious_ guy. I found him and as I walked in, he seemed to be coming out of it. As he awoke, I noticed how cute he was and began to blush. He didn't seem to notice, "Who are you and why are you here?" Were the first words out of his mouth. "I'm Bri, I'm new here and I found you passed out in the mines, so I brought you here."

"Oh thanks, I guess you saved me." Then a guy with a star bandana barged in. "Hey bro are you okay? I heard some chick rescued you!"

"Um…Hi I'm the _'chick'_ your referring to. I thought to myself who does this guy think he is I mean I save his brother from certain peril and he calls me some _'chick'_. I was about to give Joe a mouthful when Alex walked in right on cue. "Kurt you're going to be fine and you can go home tomorrow, if it wasn't for Bri, you wouldn't have made it."

"Uh…yeah…thanks… again." Kurt replied. "Come on Joe, let's go." Woody remarked. Then all three of them left the room leaving me and Kurt to stare into each other's eyes. First I felt my face get hot then I looked away not noticing that he to was blushing. "Maybe you could save me some other time…" Before I could ask him what he meant by that, Joe came in claiming he _left_ his bandana when it was clearly on his head. "It's on your head." I decided to tell him so he wouldn't search the room, even though that would be very funny to watch. "Yeah…that's were it went…heh silly me. Well since I'm here how about I walk you home Bri?" Joe asked me while winking at his brother. "Uh…okay, sure. Bye Kurt…I hope you get better soon."

"Bye…" Kurt replied. Then we left the Clinic to walk to my house. "How's your first day been?" Joe started up. "It's been good I guess…well, besides your brother and the whole Clinic thing." I told him. "Don't worry, there's not usually that much drama in one day." Joe brought up. "Ah…that's a relief." I told him as we stepped up onto my porch. "So I guess this is good bye." Joe then leaned down to kiss me, at first I freaked out but for some reason I couldn't get myself to break apart from him. Then he left and I was left standing there with a confused heart to deal with for the rest of the night.

When I woke up I thought to myself who do I like…Joe or Kurt…? I hardly know both of them so I should see which one I like better. As I was thinking to myself someone knocked on my door. It was Kurt looking like he just came from the Clinic. "Hi…I just wanted to thank you again for saving me, Alex was right, if you didn't come to the mines I could of…died…well thanks."

"No problem. It was my pleasure…well not really I didn't plan to find you there…but you know." I mumbled those last few words while blushing slightly. "Uh…okay, I guess I'll see you around." Kurt remarked. "Bye." Then I shut the door and sat inside to think some more. When I reached my bed I sat down and thought to myself. _'They're both good looking and really nice but which one…well I shouldn't even be thinking about them I have a farm to take care of.'_

-------

"Hey Kurt!" Joe yelled looking for his brother. "Yeah?" Kurt replied while sawing a board. "I just wanted to tell you that I like Bri." Joe said with excitement. "Uh…" Kurt started while rubbing the back of his neck. "I like her too." Kurt replied. "No way! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean she saved me and all so why wouldn't I like her? First of all why do you like her, huh?" Kurt asked his brother with a confused look on his face. "I--." Joe stuttered. "because—because I _kissed_ her that's why!"

"Why did you kiss her?" Kurt asked while standing up. "I felt it was the spur of the moment kind of thing, you know." Joe tried to state to his brother. "No, I don't know because I never kissed a girl before!"

"Well whose fault is that?" Joe asked. "Obviously _mine_." Kurt said then walked out of the Workshop.

-------

"Bri!" Kurt yelled as he ran over to me. "Oh hey Kurt what's-- Before I could finish my sentence Kurt lips were pressed up against mine when we broke apart Kurt took a step back. "Uh…ok I wasn't expecting that but whatever." I said to the blushing carpenter in front of me. "I'm—sorry…it's just that me and Joe got in this argument and yeah…so I'm gonna go now. Bye!"

"Okay, yeah…bye."

The next morning I went outside to go feed Bruno when I finished my chores I went over to the mines to look for jewels and such. When I entered it was just as dark as the last time I went in there, so dark I tripped over something. When I got back up I saw that I tripped over a hammer. That's when I realized it was Kurt's hammer and Kurt was on the ground. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't answer he was still slightly breathing though so I took him to the Clinic.

"Al-ex! G-ina! Somebody!" I cried out. "What is it Bri?" Alex asked calmly. "Kurt, he's hurt and barely breathing." I said. "It's okay just stay here and I'll take him to a room and go get Gina." Alex said while picking up Kurt and taking him to a room.

"Gina? Gina?"

"Yes Alex what is it?"

"It's about Kurt. He's done it again."

"Is he going to be okay this time?"

"I don't think this time will be as easy. We are going to have to do what we can." Alex explained to Gina. "Like what?" She asked softly. "Well, all we can do is give him medicine and just hope for the best."

"You call Woody and Joe and tell them to come." Alex told Gina while he connected Kurt to a machine to see his heart rate. "Yes, right away."

-------

After Gina called them they came quickly. "Where is he?" Joe asked Gina. "Over here." Gina then led Joe to Kurt's room. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Doctor Alex said that all we can give him is medicine and just hope for the best." Gina explained softly. "Just hope for the **BEST**? Is that all you can do?!"

"I'm sorry Joe but this time is much worse then the last so I'm afraid that's all we can do." Gina said while leaving the room. "Come on Kurt, you got to wake up. I can't lose you. We've been through too much together for you to leave me." Joe said while crying.

"Alex, do you think he's going to make it?" Woody asked uncomfortably. "I'm not really positive…" Alex replied with a discouraging face. "he might but don't get your hopes up." Then Alex left the main area to go to Kurt's room. When he arrived Bri and Joe were at his bedside telling him to stay, getting no response. "I'm sorry but you two have to leave for a little while I have to see what I can do." Alex explained to the two sobbing teens.

About ten minutes later Bri, Joe, and Woody were waiting in the waiting room wondering when Alex was going to come out. That moment Alex came out with an unenthusiastic expression on his face. "Err…sorry but Kurt has died." Then all the anxious faces turned into depressed faces. Bri and Joe broke down completely into tears and Woody only showed one tear.

-------

By the next day everyone in town knew about Kurt's death the news took impact on everyone. "Woody when's the funeral going to be?" I asked. "We could have it tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell everyone." Then Woody went outside to start building a casket and then to dig a hole. "Hey Bri, I was thinking of burying him by this rock. He always like to sit and lay on it while thinking."

"Yeah, that would be a perfect spot for him." I replied. "Everyone thought it was a good idea for the funeral tomorrow. And Alex is coming by later to bring his body to put in the casket."

"Alright." Woody said not really wanting to see his pretty much son's dead body.

-------

"We have all gathered here today to say goodbye to a great carpenter, friend, and brother. Even though Kurt was a shy boy to most he certainly wasn't to some special people. But we all knew he was a grand boy and will be significantly missed by all of us." Theodore preached to the sniffling residents of Flower Bud. If you wanted to you could go see Kurt and say goodbye and place an item by him. I decided to put a picture of myself so that he would _always_ remember me. Then the guys placed his casket into the ground and then covered it with dirt.

"Bri…I know that you liked my brother a lot and he like you back, well actually more then me! But anyways I wanted to say that I don't want us to ever go out because I know that would hurt my brother if he were still here."

"That is really sweet to think of you brother like that and I agree with you. I really appreciate it and I bet Kurt does too."

"Well I'm gonna go so bye." Joe said while walking down the path. "Bye." There was no one at the gravesite except for me so I decide to say bye one last time.

Before I said any thing I place flowers on his grave. "Bye Kurt I don't know if I love you but I know one thing, _you'll always be in my heart."_ When I started to walk away the wind blew by very strangely and I don't know if I heard someone's voice or what but it said,

"_You'll always be in mine."_


End file.
